


Килиэль

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Total AU, авторы_упоролись, все_уползли
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Битве Пяти Армий все выжили, никто не умер. Дубощит пропал без вести, но потом нашёлся. Кили женился на Тауриэль и заделал ей детей.<br/>В общем, нижевыложенное - сборник драбблов с такими вот  незамысловатыми вводными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- И что ты предлагаешь?  
> \- Нуу... на жопу приключений?
> 
> Киллиан Джонс, OUAT в переводе "Левши"
> 
> Не вынесла душа поэта! ©  
> После третьего "Хоббита" мы с соавтором решили, что нафиг так жить и уползли всех, кого только можно. А ещё - поженили. И детей нарисовали. И вообще.  
> Сразу предупрежу, что хэдканон упоротый (авторы курили гномьи портянки), эльфийский взят из интернета, кхуздул вообще калька со шведского, а прочее на совести авторов. Если что, милости прошу кидаться помидорами.

– Я уже дважды обязан тебе жизнью.

– Прощаю. Ты ничего мне не должен!

 Мягкая улыбка сквозь рыжие пряди, лукавые зелёные глаза. Плечи в едва заметных крапинках веснушек. Полупрозрачная кожа, бледные ручейки вен на шее, на тонких, но сильных запястьях. 

 

Тот поединок на скалах едва не кончился для обоих плохо, но эльфы отбили Кили с братом у орков. Измученных, изувеченных, окровавленных, но всё же живых.

 Он валялся в горячке и ему всё чудилось то прикосновение её лёгких прохладных рук, то речь, мягкая и певучая, то рассеянный свет, исходящий из светлых, как горное озеро, глаз. Он звал её, тянулся к ней, но она дымом истаивала меж пальцев. Вместо прикосновения – боль в израненном теле.

Потом ему рассказали, что всё время, пока  он бредил, она провела у его постели – поила, утирала мокрый от испарины лоб, гладила по волосам, тихо напевая что-то. Но как только стало ясно, что самое тяжёлое позади – она ушла. Вместе с остальными – в Лихолесье.

 

– А я люблю платить по счетам.

– Кто бы сомневался. Посчитано, измерено, взвешено – да, Кили из Дома Дурина?

– Долг платежом красен, Тауриэль… а ведь ты так и не сказала, откуда ты.

– Много будешь знать – плохо будешь спать, гном.

– Спать? Какой дурак будет тратить время на сон!..

 

Он неделю провалялся в постели, потом ещё несколько дней едва ли не заново учился ходить – осторожно, по стенке… Шажок, другой, остановимся, передохнём немного… Пошли дальше. Фили досталось не меньше, но он пришёл в себя первым – и тут же, в бинтах и с рукой на перевязи, с головой влез в бардак, который творился в Эреборе после Битвы Пяти Армий. Смауг упокоился на дне озера, да будут прокляты его нечестивые кости, Бард, ставший новым главой города, попросил помощи у новых соседей – и те не отказали. Эсгарот отстраивали сообща: люди и гномы.

Даин подлечился, собрал уцелевших, справил тризну по погибшему родичу да и отбыл к себе, в Железные Холмы. Трандуил уехал ещё раньше – про свои бриллианты он то ли забыл, то ли решил вернуться за ними лет через десять. Эльфам спешить некуда. А вместе с королём Лихолесья уехала и Тауриэль. И увезла с собой сердце Кили – прямо как в балладе…

Отгоревали по Торину, поставили ему кенотаф в Эреборе – тело сына Траина так и не нашли. Наверное, его поглотила река – как и тело Азога. А потом пришла пора думать о том, кто будет новым Королём Под Горой.

Фили был старшим, но от царствования отбрыкивался как только мог, вплоть до того, что как-то признался брату, что королём себя не видит, править не хочет и корона ему – хуже рожна в бок. И глаза у него при этом были такие, что хоть в омут – тоскливые, как у больной собаки. «Ну, на худой конец – отречёшься в мою пользу», – наконец сжалился Кили. Фили так обрадовался, что того самого худого конца решил не ждать и отрёкся сразу – а то вдруг брат передумает? Впору было хвататься за голову. Кили очень хотелось огреть брата чем-нибудь тяжёлым и на аркане притащить на коронацию, но тот был так счастлив, что рука не поднималась всё испортить.

Так Кили и жил: тянул время до коронации – мол, Эребор в развалинах и смердит драконом, давайте подождём – лечил свои раны, вместе с другими гномами помогал людям отстраивать Озёрный Город. И ночами видел во сне прозрачные зелёные глаза и мягкую лучистую улыбку. Без сердца было тяжко.

И однажды тоска взяла верх – кажется, это было в тот день, когда Балин вскользь обмолвился о том, что любому порядочному королю полагается иметь жену и наследников – чтоб было кому трон передать, а то вон один уже доходился бобылём… И там, где у всех нормальных гномов полагалось быть сердцу, нехорошо кольнуло, дёрнуло, будто крючок вцепился, и потащило прочь из Эребора, мимо Дейла, через пустоши –  в Лихолесье. 

И хоть после победы над Некромантом эльфы Трандуила частым гребнем прошлись по лесу, уничтожив все паучьи гнёзда, все очаги чёрного колдовства, но всё равно под этими тёмными кронами Кили было не по себе.

– Ты опять нарываешься на неприятности? – у горла из ниоткуда возник острый тонкий кинжал. – Права была твоя матушка, когда назвала тебя безрассудным.

Кили осторожно снял перевязь с мечом, ножны с кинжалами и бросил всё это на землю. А потом медленно повернулся – и едва не задохнулся – так билось сердце.

– Я неисправим, – тихо сказал он и улыбнулся. – Здравствуй, Тауриэль.

Она ничего не ответила. Убрала кинжал в ножны, просто смотрела на него – и выражения её глаз он так и не смог разгадать.

– Я думал, ты мне приснилась, – он шагнул вперёд, задержал дыхание – будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду – и притянул её к себе, заставил нагнуться и поцеловал.

Запах мха, мягкие тёплые губы, кровь ударяет в голову как колотушка в гонг – и осторожные, нежные прикосновения к вискам. Пальцы зарываются в волосы, ласкают, притягивают ближе.

– А всё по-настоящему, – прошептал он, когда наконец оторвался от неё.


	2. Ингрид

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торин благополучно нашёлся и решил жениться.

_Ингрид, тролль тебя побери!_

_Ингрид, гром тебя порази!_

_Ингрид, гном тебя укради,_

_И чтоб обратно – ни ноги!_

Весть о грядущей свадьбе Короля-Под-Горой разнесли в ** _о_** роны – задолго до того, как сам король разослал приглашения кому следует и кому не следует. К последним относились люди из Дейла и Эсгарота, а так же эльфы Лихолесья и Ривенделла. Старейшины бурчали: им сии нововведения пришлись сильно не по нутру. Подумаешь, что с людьми Эребор вёл давнюю торговлю! Подумаешь, что эльфы частенько заезжали к мастерам-гномам, чтобы заказать то меч, то кольчугу, а то и ожерелье. Балин пытался было короля вразумить – мол, не место им всем на свадьбе, но Торин только хмыкал – ничего, ничего, посмотрим, хватит ли смелости у эльфийских владык да бургомистра принять приглашение гнома.

Свадьбу решили играть перед главными воротами, на пустоши, где когда-то произошла Битва Пяти Армий. Каких-то тридцать лет назад здесь схлестнулись силы людей, эльфов, гномов и орков, а теперь стучали топоры, возводились цветастые шатры для гостей и новобрачных, ставились длинные пиршественные столы и лавки.

Праздновать прибыли едва ли не все гномьи кланы Средиземья: Даин из Железных холмов, Долгобороды, Железноруки, Камненоги… Кого только не было, чуть ли не от каждой диаспоры из дальних уголков мира пришёл и приехал хоть один гном, чтобы поздравить Короля-Под-Горой.

Невеста вместе со своим кланом прибыла ещё до начала приготовлений – Ингрид Бледная, дочь Гуннара Одноглазого, главы последнего рода гномов из Серых гор. Брак был, как знали все, сугубо династическим: Торин брал в жёны дочь Гуннара, а сам клан Серых гномов принимал под свою руку, обязуясь дать им место в Эреборе. Вот так сложно и никак иначе – северяне были народ гордый до самоубийства, а иначе чего ради бы они остались в Серых горах, когда оттуда уже ушли все? Чего ради год за годом отражали набеги орков и драконов? Упрямство было их родовым девизом – недаром на гербе Гуннара Одноглазого красовался козлиный череп, и другие, бывало, ворчали, что да, этот если рогами в стену упрётся, то не успокоится, пока не проломит…

Невеста была младше жениха на пятьдесят лет, но для гномов такая разница в возрасте – полная ерунда, Создатель отмерил им долгий век – три-четыре столетия, а то и больше, если не убьют на войне. Ингрид, как и все северяне, была светлокожей, жилистой, но невысокой. Ничего не выражающее лицо, которое, появись на нём хоть что-то, улыбка или гнев, могло бы стать даже милым, светло-голубые глаза, холодные и суровые, тяжёлые светлые косы до самого пояса, плотное шерстяное платье, расшитое спиралями и молниями – такова была дочь Гуннара Одноглазого.

Говорили, что любви в том союзе ни на медную монету, что Ингрид нужна лишь для того, чтобы дать Эребору наследника, что объединение Серых гномов и потомков Дурина – это то, что должно было свершиться давным-давно… Многое говорили об этом союзе, но правды – всей правды – не знал, пожалуй, никто.

Все участники того славного похода на Смауга были живы и пребывали в добром здравии, а из Шира, как доносили в _о_ роны, вместе с эльфами ехал и последний – взломщик и вор Бильбо Бэггинс. Но кое-кого из тех тринадцати гномов, вышедших в поход к Одинокой горе, ждали особо.

Фили каждое утро выезжал на дорогу из Дейла – отчего-то казалось, что брат должен приехать непременно поутру и непременно раньше всех – с его-то шилом в штанах!.. Кили обещался быть не один, а вместе с беспокойным своим семейством, что добавляло неразберихи, а уж что случится, если младший попадётся на глаза матери… Об этом Фили думать не хотел: рука у Дис из рода Дурина была тяжёлая.

И предчувствие не подвело: увидев на горизонте верховых, Фили уже знал, кто едет, и поскакал навстречу.

– Я гляжу, бороду ты так и не отрастил! – ухмыльнулся Фили, когда брат подъехал ближе. – Даром что взрослый, с виду сопляк сопляком.

– А сам-то? Небось, до сих пор не женился, а? Матушка извелась, а он… – поддразнил Кили, а потом спешился вслед за братом. Обнимались прямо на дороге, хлопали друг друга по плечам, наконец, успокоившись, Кили обернулся к остальным всадникам, махнул им рукой: мол, идите сюда.

– Леди Тауриэль, – Фили церемонно поклонился самой высокой из подошедших – тонкой рыжеволосой эльфийке в зелёной одежде следопыта и с луком за плечом.

– Фили из рода Дурина, – эльфийка улыбнулась, наклонила голову, отвечая на приветствие. – Совсем не изменился.

– Ты тоже, леди, – хмыкнул Фили: женитьбу брата он не одобрял, но смирился с ней. Фамильная твердолобость, куда деваться – уж если детишкам Дис втемяшилось что в голову, то выбить это оттуда можно было лишь вместе с мозгами.

– Амариэль, моя старшая, – Кили коснулся плеча темноволосой девушки. Невысокая, прямо сказать, даже для гнома, во внешности дочь Кили не имела от гнома вовсе ничего – тонкое лицо с большими тёмными глазами, острые уши, хрупкое телосложение. Чистый эльф, разве что в миниатюре.

– А мы-то гадали, кто у тебя получится… – хмыкнул Фили, разглядывая девушку.

– И что, плохо получилась? – Амариэль вскинула голову и с дерзостью встретила его взгляд. Фили поднял бровь, а потом расхохотался.

– Ишь ты! Строптива, как мать. Или как отец. Я не знаю, кто из вас упрямей. Ладно, племянница, не обижайся, – он миролюбиво улыбнулся, наклонил голову. – Рад приветствовать тебя в Эреборе, леди Амариэль. Не держи обиды, хорошо ты получилась, сразу видно, что с любовью делали!

Тауриэль тихонько хихикнула.

– В глаз получишь, – Кили показал брату кулак. – Тоже выискался… дамский угодник. Давай-ка я лучше тебя со своим младшеньким познакомлю. Торин Рыжий, злопыхателями прозванный Дылдой. Мой сын.

Фили только в усы хмыкнул: да уж, то густо, то пусто. Рыжий был с виду типичным гномом – широкоплечим, коренастым, но на голову выше отца и таки действительно каланчой – ростом чуть ли не с человека. Лисья шевелюра была заплетена в косички и сколота тут и там медными заколками, из всего этого великолепия торчали острые эльфийские уши, а с лица, имевшего вид шкодный и озорной, нагло смотрели светло-зелёные глаза. Бороды у Торина не было.

– Чай, в честь дядьки назвал? – Фили обошёл племянника, думая, что скажет мать, если увидит всю эту пёструю компанию. Хороши внуки – мелкая эльфиечка с крутым норовом и высоченный гном с острыми ушами. – Постаралась твоя леди, братец. Или это ты постарался, кто вас там знает…

– Гномы хорошие мастеровые, это всем известно, – улыбнулась Тауриэль. – Но вот чувство меры их иногда подводит.

– А с бородой та же беда, что и у папаши, – продолжил Фили. – Не растёт ничего и хоть ты тресни.

– У козла вон тоже борода… – ухмыльнулся рыжий, а потом ухватил дядюшку в охапку и обнял со всех молодецких сил, только кости хрустнули.

– Ить, жеребячья порода, – буркнул Фили, когда племянник поставил его на землю. – Ладно, и тебе добро пожаловать, Торин, сын Кили. Смотри, не сцепись с королём, а то вы тёзки, норовом, надо думать, тоже схожи…


	3. Об эльфогномах и не только

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О детях Кили и Туриэль, а также некоторых подданных Трандуила.   
> Оригинальные авторские персы стройными рядами и прочее.

– Традиции – штука мощная. Против них переть – всё равно что с ножиком на мумака.

– И тем не менее, ты решился, – Таури улыбнулась, довольно потянувшись, перевернулась на живот и дёрнула мужа за волосы. – Женился на эльфийке. Уехал с ней орки знают куда и прижил двоих детей.

Кили тихонько рассмеялся:

– Был бы старшим – так легко бы не отделался, но… Дядя, конечно, погневался для приличия, матушка попыталась было вызвать на откровенный разговор, но наше фамильное упрямство покрепче всяких традиций. В конце концов все плюнули – мол, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось.

– Это ты сейчас намекнул, что без меня тебе жизнь была не мила? – хитро улыбнулась Таури и снова дёрнула его за волосы, но на этот раз не успела – Кили вывернулся, поймал тонкое запястье.

– И это тоже. Ну, ты помнишь, как всё было: дядя упёрся рогом, что свадьба будет в Эреборе и пошло всё к Балрогу в задницу…

Тауриэль в ответ мученически завела глаза к потолку, усаживаясь на постели: свадьбу она помнила даже слишком хорошо. То ли дело – эльфийское обручение… Всех украшений – венки из душистых цветов. Вместо залы – поляна под сенью дубов Лихолесья. Руки, опутанные зелёной лентой – символом того, что отныне эти двое, эльфийка и гном, связаны друг с другом. Клятва новобрачных, в которой не было, в общем-то, никакой нужды – оба и так знали, что будут любить и оберегать друг друга покуда живы. Король Трандуил в весенней короне из зелёных веток – не сильно довольный тем, что его величество призвали благословить сей мезальянс, но уже смирившийся и не намеренный ни в чём уступать – если уж Торин Дубощит настоял на полноценной свадьбе по гномьему обряду, то и он, владыка Лихолесья, не ударит в грязь лицом.

– На меня навесили столько золота, что я едва могла ходить, а платье… Валары, этот шлейф! – пожаловалась Тауриэль. – А потом все эти косички – ума не приложу, как ваши женщины такое выдерживают!

– Сам не знаю, – признался Кили, потом подтянул жену поближе, обнял, зарываясь носом в волосы. – Как сейчас помню: вот ты сидишь, такая красивая, гости пьют, то и дело поднимают тосты, а я думаю только о том, как бы стянуть с тебя это долбанное платье.

– Наглец, – мурлыкнула Тауриэль, повернулась и поцеловала его в щёку. – А ещё я никогда не забуду, как нас вели к брачному ложу. Ужас какой-то!..

– Ну, пожелали сорвать драгоценный цветок… Не кусайся, а то я тоже укушу!.. Ну детишек… много, – Кили обнял жену покрепче, устраиваясь у неё за спиной. – Так ведь на то и свадьба.

– Да ладно цветы… – фыркнула Тауриэль. – Хотя так себе метафора. Но вот когда твой дядя достал меч, воткнул его в пол и сказал, что вот как этот клинок стоит, так пусть и… Я тогда чуть не села там, где стояла.

– Дядя плохого не пожелает, а детишки получились таки замечательные… – окончание фразы Кили прошептал жене на ухо, заставив её тихонько засмеяться.

 

Оные дети, к слову сказать, непоседливостью удались в обоих родителей: ни дня не проходило, чтобы Торин-младший или Амариэль не влипали в очередное мелкое или не очень приключение. Эребор был ими с переменным успехом исследован, а затем взор полугномов обратился в сторону эльфийского лагеря. Ну согласитесь, это ж богатырская забава – потягаться в доблести с лесным народом, даже если вся доблесть – это перепить кого-нибудь из Трандуиловых подданных или обстрелять его в состязаниях лучников.

Эльфы могли сколько угодно смеяться на тему того, как рыжий и полуэльфийка держат лук, как целятся, но вот потом лесному народу становилось совсем не до смеха. Впрочем, некоторые особо упёртые эльфы надежды не теряли – ну ещё чего, чтобы перворождённые уступали каким-то… полугномам? Да не бывать этому!

– Стая орков и то бы меньше шума наделала, – из тени шатра выступила высокая тонкая фигура с серебристыми, блеснувшими в свете луны косами. – Заблудился, малыш?

– Мелкая блоха злее кусает, – огрызнулся рыжий, стараясь не показать досады: всё-таки, как ни крадись, а острый эльфийский слух обмануть сложно. – Никак, прогуливаетесь при луне, а, светлость?

– Нахал, – леди Силуриэль вышла к свету, с ухмылкой оглядела насупленного полугнома. – Кровь играет? Молодецких забав захотелось?

– Да нет, искал, где ваш король прячет заначку, – Торин сделал честные-пречестные глаза и уставился в лицо эльфийке – та в притворном осуждении покачала головой.

– И кто бы мог подумать, что этот неотёсанный деревенский юноша наполовину эльф… – произнесла она в пространство. – Видать, всей эльфийской крови хватило лишь на уши.

– Ну, а кто виноват, что эльфийской знати кроме ушей и похвалиться-то нечем, – в тон ей произнёс полугном и ухмыльнулся, увидев, что задел: глаза Силуриэль опасно блеснули, рука потянулась к висящему на поясе кинжалу.

– Манеры… – протянула она. – Не научили или не прижилось?

– А что, хотите преподать парочку уроков этикета? Дык я только за, хотя один тут уже преподал… – Торин хихикнул, нарочито по-деревенски поскрёб в рыжей шевелюре.

– Учителям платят за уроки, дорогой мой... полугном, – хмыкнула Силуриэль. Одета она была, против обыкновения, по-женски — насколько можно было судить, в простое длинное платье из туманного шелка с переливами, с узкими рукавами, поверх которого было наброшено нечто вроде более плотного длинного кафтана с широкими рукавами, из какого-то очень легкого бархата, также жемчужно-перламутрового цвета, из украшений был только широкий пояс из серебряных пластин, стягивавший одеяние, так-то довольно бесформенное, в талии, благодаря чему обрисовывалась фигура леди. На том поясе и висели по бокам два длинных кинжала, больше не было ничего, даже в волосах. Которые были заплетены в две длинные ничем не перехваченные косы, спускавшиеся ниже пояса, распущенные-то волосы Силуриэль, как прикидывал Торин, наверняка доходили до колен. Торин даже удивился столь простому одеянию — простому по меркам Силуриэль, которая, насколько он мог заметить, была не дура увешаться побрякушками, а особенно любила разнообразные украшения для волос — гребни, особые диадемы, которые не просто надевались на голову, но которые искусно оплетались прядями волос или отдельными тонкими косами, и тому подобное. А вот ушных украшения, как его сестра, она почему-то не носила — ну, или Торину не случалось видеть её в них.

– И какую ж плату хочет леди? Неужто натурой? – с интересом поинтересовался рыжий. Леди лениво повела плечами, от чего по её фигуре пошли волны призрачного света:

– Ну, какая ж у вас натура...

– Очень даже хорошая, моя леди, – фыркнул Торин. – Прямо-таки царская.

В следующий момент Силуриэль, мелькнув белой тенью в лунном свете, оказалась около него, кинжалы уже не в ножнах на поясе, но в руках.

– Говорят, царская кровь дорого стоит...

Тут только Торин сообразил, что леди не то чтобы пьяна, но и явно не трезва идеально. Ох уж эти эльфийские привычки... от матери он знал, что эльфам свойственно пить по-черному, слава богу, Тауриэль, будучи, в общем-то, по меркам трандуилова двора довольно простой, к такому особенно приучена не была.

– Эй, леди, что это с вами? Пролитая, она не стоит ни гроша...

– Правда? – ухмыльнулась Силуриэль, нервно облизав губы. А Торин подумал — какие же, в сущности, красивые сволочи эти эльфы, отца можно очень даже понять... эхма, да ведь он и сам полуэльф!

– Ага. Леди, давайте вы будете милостивой лапушкой и позволите проводить вас до шатра? А я вам подарок сделаю, договорились? Такого вам никто не дарил, наверняка.

Леди расхохоталась:

– Действительно, спать с полугномом-полуэльфом мне ещё не доводилось... ты же это имел в виду под подарком, а? Да расслабься, я не так пьяна, как кажется.

Теперь черед краснеть пришел Торину. Не сказать, чтобы он не заглядывался на эту заносчивую аристократку, да только где она и где он. Близкая приятельница лихолесского короля – и эльф-полукровка. А ещё и эта разница в росте… Если среди гномов Торин-младший выделялся сразу и торчал, как непоэтично замечал дядюшка Фили, будто свечка в заднице, то многие эльфы были по меньшей мере на голову выше. Макушка рыжего едва-едва возвышалась бы над плечом леди Силуриэль, поставь их кто рядом. Впрочем, лёжа все женщины одного роста, частенько думал Торин, да и пример родителей…

– Ну, чего пригорюнился? – усмехнулась Силуриэль: кинжалы она уже убрала в ножны и теперь с вызовом разглядывала полугнома. – Аль передумал? Знаменитое гномье сквалыжничество?

– Да было бы, чего жалеть, – задиристо фыркнул Торин. – Показывайте дорогу, леди.

Силуриэль хмыкнула, грациозно повернулась, махнув жемчужно-серебристым подолом, и поплыла между палаток будто призрак.

– Не отставай, гном!.. – услышал Торин её насмешливый голос.

Шатёр у леди был подстать – огромный серебристый купол со стягом с изображением какой-то мифической зверюги – надо полагать, это был герб. Изнутри он больше походил на лабиринт с шёлковыми стенами – призрачный, колышущийся от ночного ветра, и населённый такими же, похожими на призраков, безмолвными слугами.

Те исполнительно и без лишних вопросов сервировали для леди поздний ужин (или, может статься, чересчур ранний завтрак?) и удалились восвояси.

Торин с трудом сохранял спокойствие, пытаясь не вертеть головой – всё здесь было ему в новинку, чужим, но очень интересным. В конце концов, а часто ли вас зазывает в гости благородная и знатная эльфийка?

– Ну что же, гном, приступим? – Силуриэль насмешливо подняла бровь и разлила по кубкам белое вино из длинной, похожей на бутон, бутылки. – Поглядим, из чего ты сделан. Если верить легендам, Ауле вытесал вашего брата из твёрдого камня…

– Это ещё вопрос, из чего Создатель сотворил вас, эльфов… – буркнул Торин, глотнул из кубка и на миг замер, чувствуя, как расходится по телу странное, но приятное ощущение – будто бы сидишь в летний день у реки под раскидистым деревом, лёгкий ветерок шевелит волосы, и солнце пригревает в самый раз, чтобы не жарко… Теперь понятно, отчего эльфы пьют как лошади – когда б у гномов было такое вино, они б вообще допились до лысых орков.

Силуриэль, заметив, что вино ему понравилось, разлила ещё по одной, подхватила с блюда яблоко и с хрустом его надкусила, прищурилась, наблюдая за полугномом.

– Мой народ был пробуждён Эру под светом звёзд, – назидательно произнесла она, разделавшись с яблоком. – На заре времён, когда не было ещё солнца и луны.

– Угу, Создатель едва-едва воды от тверди отделил, а ваши уже тут как тут и ну дрыхнуть где попало, – ехидно продолжил Торин и в пару глотков ополовинил кубок. – Небось, с похмела были, валялись вповалку где придётся…

– Ох, нарвёшься, полукровка, – пригрозила Силуриэль, прищурившись сытой кошкой. – Смотри, найдёт коса на камень…

– Я сам каменный, чего мне, – фыркнул полугном. – Один вон тоже похвалялся давеча…

Силуриэль поджала губы, скроив заносчивую мину: ну да, ну да, не далее как вчера сын её, Дайвин-Флейтист, умудрился таки сцепиться с этим рыжим недоразумением и был бит, хотя и сам в долгу не остался, но всё же, когда б не вмешательство старшей сестры полугнома, одними ушибами он бы точно не отделался.

– Оно и видно, что из камня – мозгов нет, один булыжник, – со вздохом сказала она, откупоривая новую бутыль. – Гранитная скала и та умнее вашего брата.

– У каждого камня есть душа, они говорят и растут. Правда, только те камни, которых нога человека не касалась, – наставительно произнёс рыжий. – Наши умеют разговаривать с камнями, выманивать их на свет – так, чтобы камень сам захотел пойти в руки сначала добытчика, а потом ювелира, чтобы захотел быть огранённым, вставленным в оправу, а потом – сиять на ком-нибудь.

– Всё-таки эльфийскую кровь не заглушишь, – удовлетворённо протянула леди Силуриэль. – Не всякий гном обучен так слова складывать да петь оды камням, Торин сын Кили.

Услышав такое официальное обращение, сказанное однако с пьяной игривостью, рыжий было вскинулся, но потом успокоился, глянул на эльфийку хитро. Эдак с намёком.

– А ведь я тебе подарок обещал.

– Ну! – рассмеялась Силуриэль, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – И что же ты собрался мне подарить, гном?

К слову, подарок для леди Торин раздобыл ещё вчера и в лагерь эльфов он полез именно за этим – уж больно хотелось поглядеть, что будет делать эльфийка: откажется или возьмёт. Так, забавы ради поглядеть, а из сокровищницы не убудет.

Рыжий полез за пазуху, вытащил свёрток, размотал плотную грубую холстину и бережно положил на стол то, что под ней скрывалось.

Кажется, Силуриэль была поражена: она замолчала, отставила в сторону кубок, потянулась и погладила тонкими пальцами металл и вкраплённые в него камни. Потом уставилась на Торина: он только сейчас заметил, что глаза у неё золотистые, как светлый липовый мёд, как янтарь, что привозят с побережья караваны, как…

– Думаешь купить мою благосклонность драгоценным убором? – тихо прошелестело в шатре.

– Камни, эльфийка. Они любит сиять, любят, когда их носит красивая леди. Этот гребень пролежал в сокровищнице больше двух сотен лет, он сам попался мне в руку… – так же тихо ответил рыжий, глядя в огромные золотые глаза. – Хорошо же ты обо мне думаешь, если решила…

Силуриэль жестом велела ему замолчать, взяла гребень в руки – филигранное серебро и опалы, так похожие на любимый эльфами лунный свет.

– Примерь, – предложил рыжий, чувствуя, что вино, не смотря на кажущуюся лёгкость, ушло в ноги и язык. Эдак неудивительно, что трандуиловы подданные вечно поддатые.

Золотые глаза надвинулись, оказались близко-близко, грозя поглотить, утопить в меду как муху в смоле.

– Сам наденешь. Своими руками, – и Торин опрокинулся в янтарную глубину, пахнущую вином и лесом, полную тихого шелеста слетающей на пол одежды и шелковистых серебристых кос, таких нежных под пальцами.

А рост и правда не имел совсем никакого значения.

 

 


	4. Два шерифа! Кровавый ад! ©

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торин-рыжий, Силуриэль и продолжение марлезонского балету.

– А ну кому тут в жбан получить захотелось! Подходи, я на это дело нежадная! Причем настолько нежадная, что сейчас сама подойду... – При всей мелодичности, но при этом мягкой бархатистости и довольно низком для эльфийки тембре голос у леди Силуриэль было слышно хорошо. А вскоре в поле зрения появилась и она – и Торин подумал, что жизнь определенно хороша.

Силуриэль шагала от своего шатра к ним полуголая – только в небрежно накинутом распахнутом халате поверх той полупрозрачной ночной рубашке, которая абсолютно ничего не скрывала, так что было хорошо видно и высокие точеные груди с яркими маленькими сосками, и волнующую линию изгиба бедер, и вон тот яркий щасос на шее, что он, Торин из рода Дурина, не далее как сегодня ночью ей оставил... эх, жизнь хороша, когда ты долбаный полугном-полуэльф, тебе всего семьдесят, в крови бушует весь хмель Лихолесья и вся дурь Эребора, а самая красивая эльфийская леди дарит тебя своей благосклонностью – а вот прямо сейчас идет, едва прикрывшись, но не забыл прихватить свой отточенный меч-серп и длинный кинжал, чтобы навешать горячих заловившей его охране. Ну, сам виноват, кто ж так неизящно выбирается из шатра благородной леди!

– М-м-миледи, мы поймали гномьего лазутчика, при всех мирных условиях мы помним, что было в течение долгого времени, и-и-и... – начал начальник тех, кто его поймал. Торин уже достаточно подразобрался в происходящем при дворе Трандуила, чтобы понимать – смущен эльф отнюдь не открывшимися его взору прекрасными видами, а тем, что, кажется, влип в неприятности с гранд-дамой и наперсницей его величества, родней покойной (и до сих пор любимой мужем) королевы, всесильной Силуриэль, обладавшей, по единодушному мнению всех, её знавших, ещё тем вспыльчивым взбалмошным характером. Впрочем, поговаривали, что причина некоторой невыдержанности леди – в том, что её собственный любимый супруг в свое время отплыл в Валинор по непонятным причинам. Как бы там ни было...

– Дорогой мой, поверьте, копание в моих грудях и прочих интересных местах не делает копавшегося причастным государственных тайн! – фыркнула Силуриэль, дружелюбно помахивая серпом. – Так что хорош дурить, и отпустите это недоразумение. Или мне королю пожаловаться?

Эльфы, даром что бессмертные, обладали изрядным инстинктом самосохранения. После кратких попыток что-то мямлить старший все же кивнул, чтобы Торина отпустили, а Силуриэль, даже не удосужившись прикрыться, покровительственно похлопала его по плечу "серпом" – ладно хоть плашмя.

– Марш домой на печку, гном. И не вздумай дурить, а то матери пожалуюсь, поставит в угол да без сладкого оставит.

– Моя мать спит и видит, как бы тебе лицо стрелами истыкать, – хмыкнул Торин. Силуриэль повела плечами:

– Придержи язык... – и внезапно дернулась: – О Эру, а это ещё что такое!..

Вдали к её шатру, верно, пробиралась какая-то фигура, но Торин бы отсюда никак не опознал Дайвина, сына Силуриэль – то ли у неё зрение было лучше, то ли материнский инстинкт. Услышав мать, эльф перестал изображать тайного следопыта и подошел к ним открыто.

– Да, маменька? Увы мне, не явны мне тайные помышления великого Эру, дабы мог я усладить ваше любопытство...

– Ты мне тут струны не плети, чадо, – оборвала его Силуриэль, – куда это направляешься?

– В ваш шатер, маменька.

– И зачем?

– Дабы предаться скоротечному рассветному сну и ощутить отдохновение для разума усталого.

– Прекрасно. И чем же ты ночью занимался, сын мой?

– Ах, маменька, ваш ум всегда сиял ярче запредельных звезд в челе Варды, зачем же вы теперь порочите его... разумеется, занимался я самым что ни на есть неподобающим для благородного эльфа, отпрыска столь высокого дома, делом.

– Слышь, ты... ты Амари не обижай. Обидишь – Эру тебя в Валиноре по частям сшивать будет. Если предварительно по всему Средиземью их соберет, – набычился Торин. То, что он спал с матерью этого высокородного мудака, ещё не значило, что он собирался спускать ему Амариэль.

– Не путайся под ногами, мелкий, – бросил Даэвин. Торин приосанился и ухмыльнулся:

– Э, так я ж гном.

Силуриэль помолчала, а потом бросила:

– Ладно уж, чадо... спать иди. Мы с тобой об этом потом поговорим...

– Не о чем тут говорить, мать. Ты говорила, что будешь за меня, даже если я в балрога лысого втюхаюсь. А она далеко не балрог... – проворчал Дайвин. Силуриэль мягко потрепала сына по щеке:

– Влюбишься – намаешься, сыне... она ведь смертная.

– Ой, мать, ты вон в эльфа бессмертного влюбилась, и что? – огрызнулся Дайвин.

Непонятно, чем бы закончилась эта пикировка – и Силуриэль, и Даэвин были норовов дурных и любили поскандалить в свое удовольствие, – если бы от королевского шатра не раздалось зычное и недовольное:

– Варду вашу!.. Что у вас тут творится с утррра с рраннего, как у каких-то балрожьих гномов! Силуриэль, Элберет твою Гилтониэль! Тебе-то какого ляда не спится? А это что, моя доблестная стража? Тоже дурью мается?

К незадачливой компании шагал не кто иной, как сам король Трандуил. Без короны, украшений, манти (вместо всего этого его величество зябко кутался в какой-то старый шерстяной кафтан, довольно короткий относительно его обычного – всего-то до щиколоток) – Торин его и не признал сразу. Силуриэль как-то смутилась:

– Ох, прости. У нас тут... недоразумение возникло.

– Да уж вижу, что у вас тут возникло... и что за моду Тауриэль завела, а! – брюзгливо отмахнулся Трандуил, жестом отослав стражу. Стражники решили, что задешево будет убраться, и постарались исчезнуть, оставив Торина. А Силуриэль, махнув ему рукой, мол, проваливай, не до тебя, переложила кинжал в руку к серпу и коснулась виска Трандуила:

– Ну что ты, а...

– А ничего. Места плохие, сна тут нет.

– Места как места.

– Камень один. – Мало кто знал, но королева погибла в горах, где тоже, натурально, был "камень один". Силуриэль знала.

– А-а-а-а... – махнул рукой владыка Лихолесья. – Чем болтать – давайте выпьем, а, Силль?

– Идет, твое величество, – дурашливо ответила та, отсалютовав мечами. – Только я, пожалуй, чего посерьезнее надену.

– А то я тебя и так не видел.

– Этикет, милорд, – последнее было сказано с безупречнейшими интонациями придворной высокородной дамы. – И прикажи, чтоб бочонок того славного дориатского прикатили.

И, дождавшись, когда Трандуил отошел, шкодливо улыбнулась Торину:

– Вот что, малыш, вечерком устроим спонтанный прием с хорошим тоном. Вся ваша семья приглашена.

– Кровавые пещеры! – только и простонал Торин, провидя, чем именно – помимо очевидного лишения ночных ласк – ему сие грозит.


	5. Занавесочная история

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В названии всё. Разговор Таури с мужем на тему того, что сын повадился бегать к эльфам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Телячьи нежности, бо автор большой фанат эльфогнумофлаффа.

– Твой сын спятил! – заявила Тауриэль, стоило лишь двери закрыться. Кили вопросительно поднял бровь: надо же, сердится. Похоже, в этот раз рыжий действительно натворил что-то из ряда вон.

– Мой сын? Мне кажется, ты тоже принимала некоторое участие в его, хм, рождении…

– Не заговаривай зубы! Твой сын, Кили из рода Дурина, повадился бегать к эльфам! – Тауриэль упёрла руки в бока и обвиняющее уставилась на мужа: мол, ну, что скажешь, чьё воспитание?!

– Да он, в общем-то, и сам наполовину эльф… – туманно начал Кили и замолчал, наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд. – Что? Ну да, это, похоже, семейное, но если Торин решит жениться на эльфийке, я слова поперёк не скажу.

Тауриэль вздохнула, страдальчески подняла глаза к потолку: Эру всемогущий, ну отчего всё так сложно?..

– Дело в том, к кому именно он ходит. Силуриэль мало того что наперсница короля, так ещё и старше Торина на целую жизнь, – Тауриэль снова вздохнула. – Она родственница покойной королевы, после её смерти исполняет при Трандуиле обязанности советника и собутыльницы, причём второе – куда чаще.

По спине промчался табун мурашек: вот же жопа тролля! Угораздило же их младшенького так вляпаться! Ещё не хватало разбираться с владыкой Лихолесья по поводу того, что один рыжий полугном умудрился обесчестить его, хм…

– Я волнуюсь. Вдруг мальчик влюбится? У Силуриэль таких вот любовников, молодых и горячих, за её век сменилось – не сосчитаешь… а у нас, у моего народа, с любовью сложно, – пояснила Тауриэль. – Можно влюбиться один раз и на всю жизнь, у короля так и было. И тут хоть наизнанку вывернись, а поделать ничего не сможешь…

– Выдеру, – пообещал Кили и запустил обе руки в спутанную копну волос. – К бабке пошлю. К Даину в Железные холмы!

– Ну, может, не стоит так жестоко. Сначала поговори с ним, – Тауриэль успокаивающе погладила мужа по плечу. – Может, там ещё не так далеко зашло, как кажется…

Кили пробурчал под нос что-то на кхуздуле – вздумай он повторить это на всеобщем, получил бы укоризненный взгляд от жены. А то, может, и чего похуже.

– Ладно, – наконец согласился он. – Поговорю. Вот родил на свою голову…

Тауриэль тихонько хихикнула: вспомнилось, как тогда ещё не муж и даже не жених, а просто гном, один из присных Торина Дубощита, строил ей глазки сквозь решётку и намекал, что под его штанами может скрываться кое-что интересное.

– Что?

– Да нет, ничего. Просто теперь понятно, в кого Торин такой.

– Неотразимый. У нас это в крови, – Кили хищно ухмыльнулся и надвинулся на Тауриэль.

– Наглый и безрассудный, – она отступила на шаг, но Кили не отставал. – С ветром в голове.

– Это у него от матери, – Кили довольно осклабился, заметив, что дальше жене отступать некуда: за спиной была дверь. – Эльфийская кровь – дело такое…

Дальше они уже не говорили: некогда было. Кили поднял жену на руки и прижал спиной к двери, а спустя какое-то время понял, что шнуровку рубахи распускают тонкие ловкие пальцы… Пальцы эти, к слову, своё занятие тут же оставили, стоило лишь уткнуться лицом в шею и прихватить губами нежную кожу – Тауриэль запустила обе руки ему в волосы, притягивая ближе.

 

Уже после, когда Кили донёс жену до постели, когда улетели в разные углы его рубаха и штаны, и зелёное платье, когда оба они устало лежали под одеялом, остывая и успокаиваясь, тема взбалмошного рыжего полугнома и его не менее взбалмошной сестрички всплыла вновь.

– Помяни моё слово, Амариэль вовсе не такая тихоня, как кажется, – ворчал Кили. – Как бы не пришлось уже тебе с ней серьёзно беседовать…

– Амари вся в твою родню – мало того, что торгуется как последний гном, так ещё и ставит во главу угла не чувства, а практичность, – вздохнула Таури и небрежно потрепала мужа по волосам, вытащила из спутанной копны тоненькую косичку и взялась переплетать её.

– Разве плохо? – хмыкнул Кили. – Девочка умеет за себя постоять, а вот Торин… Я вечно боюсь, что в один прекрасный день его поймают на сеновале с очередной девицей и заставят на ней жениться.

– Уж лучше сеновал, чем фрейлина Трандуила.

– А чем она так плоха? Ну, кроме того, что пьёт как орк.

– Ну… Во-первых, она замужем, пусть муж и уплыл в Валинор тьму лет назад. А во-вторых, у неё есть сын, примерно одних лет с Торином, если переложить эльфийский век на гномий, – начала перечислять Тауриэль, взявшись за следующую косичку. – Опять же, Силуриэль пьёт как… в общем, много. Потому и муж от неё уехал – не вынес диких масштабов винопития при дворе.

 


	6. Свадебный мордобой и немножко непристойностей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем закончился званый ужин у Трандуила с участием гномов и прочих типусов сомнительного происхождения.

Когда к торину Дубощиту, Королю-Под-Горой, прибыли послы от короля Лихолесья Трандуила с приглашением для него, его племянников, семьи младшего племянника (было особо оговорено, что дети оного племянника от жены-эльфийки тоже приглашаются) и кое-кого из знатных гномов на небольшой «вечер» его величества и леди Силуриэль, первое, что сделал Торин — вызвал к себе младшего племянника для нелицеприятного разговора на тему «Что на сей раз твои бастарды натворили». После беседы на повышенных тонах решили, что делать нечего — придется идти и брать малолетних бандитов, дабы не вызвать дипломатический скандал. Тауриэль, узнав об этом, отправилась к сыну, отсыпавшемуся у себя, бесцеремонно разбудила и потребовала объяснений.

– Да что сразу я! – привычно начал отпираться рыжий, старательно натягивая на себя шкуру, служившую ему одеялом.

– А кто? Кто на смех всей горе таскается к этой... собутыльнице его величества?! – зло поинтересовалась Тауриэль, вытряхивая сына из шкуры. Торин довольно нечленораздельно проворчал что-то о том, что у той леди, например, есть сын, а у неё, его матери, имеется дочь, и ежели она не в курсе, что тут общего, то... бурчание на тему «что общего в том факте, что у одной высокородной эльфийки и одной простой эльфийки, вышедшей за гнома, есть дети» были прерваны обещанием Кили таки выпороть так, что обо всех эльфийских леди рыжее недоразумение и думать забудет. Недоразумение, натягивая поверх рубахи кафтан, весьма нелюбезно порекомендовало отцу на себя поглядеть. «И кстати, батюшка, что вы имеете против рыжих?»

 

Как бы то ни было, оба отпрыска Кили из рода Дурина и Тауриэль были умыты, одеты лучшим образом и (под причитания дяди) обвешаны кое-чем из сокровищницы. Пусть эти эльфийские шишки видят, что гномы — это вам не тут! Сами Фили и Кили тоже приоделись, на основании чего последний даже уломал супругу надеть платье — простое бархатное, сочного зеленого цвета, с двойными рукавами и открытыми плечами, – и к нему убор, довольно простой — золото с изумрудами, в котором всё — серьги, несколько колец, ожерелье и маленькая диадема — было выполнено в виде перьев какой-то сказочной птицы. Правда, от тяжелого пояса, уже другого вида — крупные изумруды в тонкой оправе, искусное плетение тоненьких цепочек — Тауриэль отказалась, правда, не успела скрыть лукавую улыбку, мелькнувшую, когда муж предложил было ей надеть пояс. Фили только закатил глаза — он-то помнил, какой в свое время был скандал, когда дядюшка застал племянничка с эльфийкой, тогда ещё не женой, увешанной дорогими уборами из сокровищницы прямо на голое тело в собственно этой сокровищнице на медвежьей шкуре за весьма недвусмысленным занятием.

 

Сейчас же на Амариэль под ворчание последней торжественно надели пару серег — не любимых ею закрывавших всё ухо конструкций, а обычных, длинных цепочек разновеликих сапфиров, и к ним ожерелье. В сочетании с синим платьем, довольно скромным, юная полуэльфка-полугномиха выглядела куколкой. Зато Торин с удовольствием украсился несколькими перстнями и под ворчание отца вдел в ухо маленький бриллиант в оправе белого золота. Откуда ж Кили было знать, что это безобразие было только началом, и что вскоре его сын пробьет в ушах не менее десятка отверстий под серьги?..

 

«Вечеринка» Должна была проходить в королевском шатре. Был тот шатер огромен, как настоящий дворец из шелка, и само собой не вызывал у гномов никаких положительных мыслей — как и чересчур изысканно сервированные столы, выставленные в форме арки, во главе которой разместился сам владыка Трандуил с леди Силуриэль и её сыном по правую руку.

 

Тауриэль, едва войдя в зал, поняла, что добром всё это не кончится, а если и кончится, то по немыслимой милости Эру. Ибо что Трандуил, что Силуриэль явно были навеселе — именно на том весьма специфическом «веселе», на котором собственное чувство юмора кажется неотразимым, желание шутить и веселить окружающих — непреодолимым, а все, не испытывающие веселости от шуток веселящего, признаются скучными мерзавцами. Учесть капризный и взбалмошный норов Силуриэль и надменную, болезненно чувствительную заносчивость Трандуила... мда, вечер переставал быть томным. А Амариэль с беспокойством смотрела то на Дайвина (она этого не знала, но был он трезв и зол как стая орков), то на отца, мрачно поглядывавшего на эльфийского аристократа.

 

– О Эру, великий Торин Дубощит решил почтить нас своим присутствием! Счастье-то какое... – истеричная веселость в тоне эльфийского короля, резво выбравшегося с трона (именно выбравшегося, ибо сидел он на нем как-то немыслимо) должна была дать понять всем остальным, что дело пахнет чем-то весьма нехорошим, но никто, кажется, не заметил. Сам же Трандуил направился прямиком к Торину, метя полы подолом своего кафтана с большим, чем обычно, энтузиазмом. Силуриэль тем временем подняла бокал и незаметно отсалютовала Торину-младшему. Ну что, шкет, напросился. Шкет, поглядев на Трандуила, с преувеличенной веселостью жавшего руку Торину Дубощиту и ведшего надувшегося, как индюк, гномьего правителя к своему столу, только и подумал, что два короля — это, пожалуй, тоже кровавое пещерное дно. Насчет кровавости он даже, пожалуй, не ошибся.

 

Чуть позже прибыл, витиевато извинившись за опоздание, Элронд, но причина его опоздания, напротив, всех только обрадовала — он привез Гэндальфа. Тауриэль сначала понадеялась было, что, может, присутствие Серого сведет на нет опасность... а опасность чего — она бы и сама сказать не могла, знала только, что от Силуриэль, особенно набравшейся, ждать можно было всего.

 

Правда, Тауриэль бы так и не смогла сказать, в какой момент всё начало катиться в сторону последовавшего за вроде бы чинным пиром безобразия. Может, в тот, когда Силуриэль в свойственной себе зубастой манере изящно пошутила над стариной Балином? После этого кто-то из эльфийской знати, чтоб сгладить ставшую напряженной обстановку, предложил, мол, почему бы благородным эльфам не продемонстрировать своё умение играть и петь, и не усладить слух высоких гостей... пожалуй, это было и впрямь дельное предложение — если бы не Дайвин, решивший, что пропадать — так с музыкой, и резво вызвавшийся, действительно, спеть одну прекрасную древнюю балладу. Уже на второй строфе эльфы начали как-то странно коситься, старательно отводя глаза от прямо-таки позеленевшей Силуриэль, а гномы, с умиротворенным видом внимавшие, не понимали, в чем дело. Тауриэль прислушалась — и только прикрыла лоб ладонью. Как же, знала она эту «прекрасную древнюю балладу»... муж Силуриэль, Эарендил, был музыкантом и поэтом, и, действительно, складывал прекрасные и возвышенные песни. Только, видать, было в нем некое шило, в свое время и приведшее его в постель к Силуриэли — благородный лорд любил писать потрясающе похабные стихи в самых велеречивых выражениях, а музыку к ним складывал нередко не кто иной, как сам Трандуил. Конечно, среди эльфов эти баллады считались анонимными, но все на самом деле знали, кто автор. В частности, про ту балладу, что с ядовитой ухмылкой исполнял сейчас Дайвин, всем было доподлинно известно, что сложил её Эарендил, дабы воспеть перси, бедра, сосуды удовольствия и холмы страсти своей супруги, а музыку сложил собственно сам Трандуил — Эарендил потом переделал её с арфы на флейту. Торин проворчал что-то о том, что не понимает, почему остроухие так кривятся, хорошая песня, и к одной сидящей здесь высокородной леди подходит — за что заработал тычок под ребра от матери и тихое обещание «потом объяснить».

 

– Да ладно, мам, я и так знаю, о чем это, – неожиданно ухмыльнулся во весь рот Торин, и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд матери, – Дайвин-флейтист Амари про это дело рассказал, а она уже мне.

 

Но, пожалуй, формальным поводом стало в итоге то, что Трандуил начал без зазрения совести ухаживать за Ингрид, невестой Торина-старшего, подливая ей вина (лихолесский владыка не знал, что Ингрид, как истинная северянка, к винопитию была устойчива примерно так же, как эльфы — а вот Силуриэль это заметила довольно быстро), из-за чего Двалин, которому кто-то из особо одаренных соседей в двух словах объяснил, чего остроухие так смутились от песнопения, зычно завопил что-то о том, что дескать вот вы знаете, чего эти остроухие хотят? Думаете, нашего золота? Как бы не так, наших баб! Торин, которому крайне не по нраву было, что его будущая супруга краснела и смеялась, принимая кубки от владыки Лихолесья (он тоже ещё не был в курсе, что северянки могли пить наравне с эльфами), обрадовался поводу, вскочил на стол и вылил на голову Трандуилу отобранный у Ингрид бокал. Дальнейшая расстановка сил и переход в боевые действия прошли так гладко, как будто все только того и ждали.

 

– Драконий выкидыш! Жопа тролля! Орочий помёт! – трубно ревел государь Даин, восседая на плечах одного из своих воинов и от души молотя направо и налево длинным половником, отобранным у кравчего. Остальные не отставали: пяток гномов из свиты Торина, вооружившись лавкой как щитом, пытались распихать эльфов. Увернуться получалось не у всех. В центре катался клубок, из которого по временам вылетали обрывки одежды, фибулы и ругательства на кхуздуле и синдарине. Эльф из охраны – тот самый, что днём поймал рыжего Торина, изловчился и запустил в приметно синевшую лысину Двалина кувшином. Попал. Гном покачнулся, отряхнул с бороды черепки и капли вина и с воплем: «Выпердок мумака!» – понёсся на обидчика.

– Тоска с этими дикарями, никакого политесу, – вздохнула леди Силуриэль и опытной рукой вышибла пробку из очередной бутылки. – И владыка туда же, Саурон его заешь…

Ингрид понимающе покивала: кому как, а ей с этими «дикарями» предстояло провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Из свалки вылетело блюдо с остатками запечённой куропатки и смачно вмазалось в стол. Ингрид опасливо выглянула, оторвала у куропатки ножку, а потом прицельно пальнула из рогатки в сторону кучи, из которой неслось что-то вроде: «Казад а-мену! К оружию, братья! Покажем этим остроухим…». Что именно неизвестный горлопан хотел показать, так и осталось тайной: боевой клич оборвался звоном разбитого стекла и над кучей-малой взлетело: «За Элберет!».

– Явла фитта… – сварливо произнесла Силуриэль и тут же выпила. – Небось, на свадьбе будет вторая Битва Пяти Армий, явла скит…

Ингрид глянула на неё эдак удивлённо – мол, а откуда леди знает непристойности на кхуздуле, пусть и с жутким эльфийским акцентом?

Из кучи дерущихся вылетел рыжий Торин, уже изрядно потрёпанный, не сказать чтобы растерзанный, скинул остатки рубахи, разбежался и с уханьем врезался в толпу. С воплем «На погибель сукинсынам!» подняли на руки Бомбура и швырнули в сторону эльфов – к ругательствам на кхуздуле добавились более мелодичные, но не менее непристойные на синдарине.

 

– Старею, – ухмыльнулся Кили, выглянув из-за стола. – Лет семьдесят назад первый бы кинулся морды бить, а сейчас… не тянет.

– Слова не мальчика, но мужа. Кстати, там пирог ещё остался? – Тауриэль высунулась вслед за мужем и прищурившись метнула кубок в куда придётся – пришлось по голове одному из стражников.

– Для тебя – что угодно, амралиме, – Кили протянул ей остатки пирога, а блюдом метко запустил в маячившую в центре бардака белобрысую макушку с остатками короны.

– …чтоб мне облысеть! – к столу подполз Фили, вытряхнул из волос что-то похожее на эльфийский салат, обглоданные кости и сено. – Холостяцкая, говорите, вечеринка – да я согласен каждый год жениться, если будет так же!

– Ну, вообще-то, обычно на таких посиделках поют, пьют вино, смотрят на луну и всякое такое… – заметила Тауриэль.

– Не-не-не, так лучше! Всегда мечтал набить сиятельные мордаса Трандуилу!.. – заржал Фили.

– И как?

– А Балрог его знает, они там все белобрысые. Я кому-то в глаз дал и по шее, но вот королю или нет… – Фили задумчиво поскрёб в бороде. – Наверное, всё-таки королю.

 

В углу, забаррикадировавшись ещё одним столом и парой дубовых табуреток, методично напивались менестрели. Арфист обнимал полупустой бочонок с красным и выводил носом что-то вроде «О Элберет Гилтониэль…». Впрочем, это могло быть и хоббитское народное «Во саду ли в огороде бегала собачка...». Арфы поблизости от сомлевшего музыканта не наблюдалось. Один из флейтистов утёрся рукавом, крякнул и урезал что-то бодрое и, как оказалось, до крайности неприличное – остальные подтянулись, кто инструментами, кто голосом. В балладе упоминались эльфийские девы, хоббитские девы и человеческие девы. А также оных дев достоинства в одежде и без. Гномских дев по понятным причинам не воспевали, а про орков было сказано, что женщин у них нет вовсе и все они разводятся сами собой из всякой дряни вроде крысиного помёта, гнилых тряпок и Морготовой мерзости.

 

– О, вот, ещё одна!.. Ща, тональность возьму… – И с потолка запел мелодичный эльфийский тенор:

 

_Препятствия ждут их на этом пути,_

_Страшны и опасны дороги._

_А значит, им хоббита надо найти_

_(У них волосатые ноги)._

_Где Торин застрянет башкою вперед,_

_Там хоббит пролезет (и что-то сопрёт)._

 

– Вот же паразит… – пробурчали оттуда же не менее мелодичным сопрано. – Трубку отдай! Повадился, понимаешь, затягиваться…

– Ох, арвенамин, если бы ты знала, как тяжко жить эльфу в Средиземье!.. – вздохнул тенор.

– Угу, тяжело: не наливают и табак за деньги, а не за красивые глаза.

– А что, разве некрасивые?

– Я тебя сейчас сброшу! А ну убрал… лапы… загребущие… Ой!

– Падать – так вместе! Хоть в бездну, хоть на башку твоему дедушке!

– Дедушка, конечно, будет очень рад… Трубку отдай! – С потолка посыпались угольки и мелкий мусор.

– А отсюда должны быть видны звёзды… – мечтательно протянул тенор. – Сейчас бы сидели и смотрели на восход Мириэли… Хотя… – под крышей шатра опять завозились, потянуло палёным, тихо выругались на синдарине. – Мелин ген, теперь звёзды видно! Погляди, как прекрасна Элберет!..

– Дайвин, ты чокнутый. Ты в курсе, что прожёг дыру в королевском шатре? – обладательница сопрано прыснула. – Ну и рожа будет у Трандуила, когда он узнает!..

– У эльфов не бывает рож, у нас лики. На крайний случай – зерцала, – наставительно пояснил Дайвин, и выпустил в дыру колечко дыма.

– А когда с похмелья – мурла и хари, – веско добавила девушка. – Трубку отдай!

– Женщинам курить вредно, Амари.

– Матери своей это скажи, – Амариэль наконец отобрала трубку, затянулась и выпустила дым из ноздрей.

– Ты похожа на дракона, мелин ген, – Дайвин расплылся от умиления. – Маленького миленького дракончика с острыми ушками…

– Будешь лапы загребущие распускать – откушу, – пообещала Амариэль.

 

– Где король?! Владыка! Эти подземные карлы убили нашего владыку! – заголосили внизу. В ответ раздалось уже не такое уверенное «Урук казад!», но продолжать мордобитие никто не спешил.

– Это они! Лесные феи подло забили Торина Дубощита!

– Да на кой нам ваш король дубовый!

– А докажите!

– А ху-ху не хо-хо?

И тут бы грянуть продолжению, но по счастью на полу, среди жертв гномьих кулаков и эльфийской мебели, обнаружились оба правителя. Правда, были оба в беспамятстве, лежали едва ль не в обнимку, укрытые будто щитом блюдом из-под заливного лосося.

– Обосри меня мумак, – прокомментировал увиденное рыжий Торин. – А говорили – дипломатия, дипломатия…

– В Сpедиземье есть гора самая высокая, в той гоpе торчит дыра самая глубокая! – донеслось из угла с менестрелями: Бард, решив, что эльфы с гномами разберутся как-нибудь без него, учил музыкантов эсгаротским песням. Песни были по большей частью неприличные: король Дейла был уже изрядно навеселе, но пел складно, периодически фыркая на залитых по самые кончики острых ушей флейтиста с лютнистом: «Да попадите уже друг в друга!.. От жеж зараза. Ладно, я вам щас напою…». И начиналось…

– Сразу видно, что ты гном: не боишься драки, всех pазpубишь топором аж до самой сра… – окончание куплета было пропето уже на пару с Торином-младшим – тот хоть и не всегда попадал, но пел громко и от души.

 

Кто кликнул виночерпия и потребовал выкатить ещё бочку креплёного лихолесского – было уже не узнать. Беспамятных королей отнесли в уголок, прикрыли скатёркой, чтобы те не отморозили свои сиятельные задницы, да и сели пить дальше. А что прикажешь делать, если морды бить уже не тянет, идти домой тоже, а закуси вокруг валяется видимо-невидимо, а тут ещё и кто-то из гномов свистнул своим – и перед шатром тут же возникла жаровня и несколько чанов с мясом. Лихолесские, не будь дурнями, подогнали специй, вина, уксуса, зелени – и пир продолжился.

Оказалось, что между пьяным гномом и пьяным же эльфом нет почти никакой разницы – и те, и другие были не прочь поговорить о женщинах, мордобое и всяком прочем вроде походов на дракона, ну а что вся честная компания час назад возила друг друга мордами по полу – так с кем не бывает!

Музыканты уже были упиты до такого состояния, что казались почти трезвыми. Арфист наконец восстал, отлепился от бочонка, не иначе как по запаху нашёл арфу и тут же уселся что-то играть. Мотив подхватил флейтист, Бард начал выстукивать ритм на пустом горшке, а неизвестной принадлежности гном засвистел. Кто умели – пустились плясать, кто не умел – просто выпили ещё по одной и крякнув закусили рёбрышками.

– Не знал, что ваши могут так бойко, амралиме!

– Вообще-то, это колыбльная…

– Интересно, какие у вас тогда плясовые!

– Медленные, церемонные и скучные. Пошли плясать, мелин ген?

После сего экспромта с места поднялся Двалин и загудел, вслед за ним и остальные гномы – любой знает, что если ты гном, то ты больше всего на свете любишь работать кайлом и петь хором.

Спели что-то грозное, как оказалось – любовную балладу про «синеокую Гудбрунд». Видимо, синеокая была женщина основательная и серьёзная.

В уголку, никем не замеченные, за бочонком и батареей бутылок сидели оба восставших государя в компании Ингрид и леди Силуриэль и играли в «водохдёба». Судить взялись Гэндальф с безмятежным как ночной пруд Элрондом. Над бочкой клубился табачный дым, в котором ругань на кхуздуле мешалась с поэтичным эльфийским сквернословием вроде «потомок нечестивых ушей Моргота». Рыжий Торин крутился рядом, временами принимаясь делать Силуриэль туманные намёки, но та была то ли не заинтересована, то ли издевалась. Рыжий обиделся. Очень. И от обиды напился и уснул под столом.

И никто не заметил, что в крыше шатра зияет дыра, сквозь которую видно уже не только звёзды, но жёлтую осеннюю луну, а под дырой, на балке – никого.

Спустя два часа остались только самые стойкие. Двалин доказывал начальнику охраны, которого, кстати, звали Кимраном, что эльфийское ругательство «Хаккандил», которое буквально переводилось как «жополюб» – ничего не ругательство, ибо у некоторых дам такие аппетитные зады, что век бы любился без перерыва на еду. Кимран не соглашался: мол, задница – материя грубая, зато вот глаза… «И сиськи», – тоном знатока добавлял Двалин. Эльф впадал в задумчивость, скрёб острое ухо и со вздохом соглашался: мол, таки да, ежли перси прельстивы, то устоять трудно. Но глаза…

В углу с бочкой леди Силуриэль обсуждала с Ингрид преимущества гвизармы перед алебардой, обе дамы уже успели прикончить бочонок сладкого эсгаротского и теперь подкреплялись тёмным лихолесским, закусывая его орехами. На полу мирно храпели Торин и Трандуил: Дубощит подложил под голову чей-то сапог, а владыка Лихолесья замотался в свой кафтан, благо тот был длинный, и теперь походил на длинный свёрток, с одного конца которого торчала льняная шевелюра и остатки короны, а с другого – ноги. Сапог на ногах был только один.

Гэндальф с Элрондом курили и спорили об особенностях языка нолдор. Бард в обнимку с арфистом пели что-то грустное и щемящее про деву, у которой был ручной барашек. Флейтист рыдал на груди у скрипача, вопрошая, что доколе, доколе будут ущемлять барашков, пусть даже и в балладах!

 

***

– То есть, ты предлагаешь смыться?

– Сбежать, мелин ген. Тут слишком людно.

– Ох и сальная же у тебя рожа, Дайвин… Ты бы себя видел, – Амари хихикнула, поёрзала, едва не свалившись с балки. Дайвин прищурился, изобразив рожицу послушного мальчика – выглядел он при этом как угодно, только не послушным. И вдруг – вскочил на ноги, ухватился за края прожженной в крыше дыры, разорвал её пошире и выбрался наружу.

– Иди сюда, мелин ген, – в прореху просунулась белобрысая голова, подмигнула. – Не бойся, я тебя подержу.

Амари недоверчиво поглядела на дыру, потом – вниз, и подобрав юбки аккуратно пошла по балке, а там её уже подхватили знакомые руки и вытащили на крышу.

– Погляди, сердце моё, как прекрасны звёзды… и луна… – вздохнул Дайвин. – Кстати, матушки в шатре сейчас нет и вряд ли она там появится раньше завтрашнего полудня.

– Дивный народ, дивный народ – а на уме одни потрахушки… – проворчала Амари, но вырываться не стала. – Как спускаться будем, дорогой?

– Легко и красиво! – с этими словами Дайвин усадил миниатюрную эльфиечку себе на закорки, поднялся и буквально соскользнул с крыши вниз – лёгкая поступь эльфов, способных пройти по свежевыпавшему снегу и не оставить следов, вошла в баллады и легенды. Амариэль за этот недолгий спуск вспомнила все ругательства на кхуздуле, какие знала – услышь отец, точно надрал бы уши.

Но на этом Дайвин не остановился: с девушкой на шее он пронёсся по лагерю и скрылся в шатре, который делил с матерью.

– А слуги?..

– К Морготу слуг, твой дедушка задал жару всему лагерю… Ох, мелин ген, какие же крохотные у тебя ножки… и остальное… – мурлыкал Флейтист, приподнимая подол синего платья, спуская чулок и целуя колено, за что тут же получил лёгкий подзатыльник.

– А поухаживать?

– И это вместо «Спасибо, сударь, что вызволили меня со скучной вечеринки»? – притворно надулся Дайвин, но тут же проворно чмокнул второе колено.

– Может, ещё поблагодарить тебя? – усмехнулась Амари и взъерошила ему волосы. – И чего хочет сиятельный лорд Дайвин?

Эльф лукаво улыбнулся, погладил обе её ноги, а потом усадил на ложе – здоровенное, отнюдь не походных размеров, и застеленное расшитым листьями и цветами одеялом.

– Поцелуй, – Дайвин опустил длинные ресницы – таких бы и уважающая себя девушка не постеснялась.

– В лоб? – расхохоталась Амариэль, едва не повалившись на кровать. – Это можно!

– Нет, – эльф коварно улыбнулся, встал перед ложем на колени, – в уста. Те, которые не говорят на синдарине.

– Вот Балрог тебя заешь, Дайвин, с твоими эльфийскими загадками! – вздохнула Амариэль, а потом вдруг замолчала и начала медленно краснеть. – Ах ты ж похабный…

– Ага, – осклабился тот и потянул девушку на себя, задрал подол платья почти до пояса и уткнулся лицом между её бёдер.

 

 


End file.
